The Dreaded Visit
by RebaForever15
Summary: A little As Time Goes By Fic featuring the lovely Dame Judi Dench and Geoffery Palmer. For Liz1967 and Prosper-the-VXIII, who always encourage me. Jean has an accident while fussing over a visit from Penny and Stephen. It's left to Lionel to keep the peace.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay my lovely readers. This is my first As Time Goes By Fic so please be kind. I've been so unsure of how to begin this story. I've watched the series over and over again ever since it was first shown. I can't describe my love for Dame Judi Dench, because she triumphs everything else. She's a true National Treasure. Enjoy and I want to say a massive thank you to Liz1967 for your help in getting me started, love you darling.**

**As Time Goes By**

**Jean/Lionel**

**Chapter 1**

It was the banging and clattering that woke Lionel from his deep sleep. He turned over and looked at the alarm clock and noted that is had just gone 8am. He sat up and grabbed his dressing gown before heading down the stairs. He walked into the livingroom to find Jean doing the housework. All the ornaments had been removed from the fire surround and she was busy dusting the rims and edges.

"Jean."

"Good morning." She answered in her usual happy tone.

"What are you doing."

"Well what does it look like. I'm dusting."

"It's 8am."

"Well there's no law that says I can't do the housework at this time of the day, is there."

"Well ofcourse not but my point I'm trying to make is why."

"Well isn't it obvious. Penny and Stephen are coming."

"They're not coming until tomorrow."

"Yes I am aware of that but you know what Penny's like. She'll be into every nook and cranny checking for dust, criticizing every little thing. You know what she's like, poor Jean this and poor Jean that. She's always finding fault."

Lionel walked over to her and took the duster from her hand and sat her down on the sofa.

"You need to stop fussing over every little thing everytime Penny comes."

"Well that's easier said than done. Oh Lionel, why can't she just see that I'm not poor Jean anymore. I'm happy with my life. I have you in my life again."

"I know she can be annoying but she does care about you. That's why she acts the way she does."

"I know she does. She likes you."

"Well she doesn't have much choice does she. You married me."

"Oh Lionel, you know just what to say to cheer me up. Right come on."

"What now."

"Well I agree with what you said but it doesn't change the fact that Penny is the way she is and she'll still find fault. I need this place immaculate."

"Can I at least have some breakfast first."

"Fine but you'll have to make it yourself. I'm too busy."

Lionel made his way through to the kitchen and put some toast in the toaster and put the kettle on.

"Do you want a coffee." He yelled through to her.

"I haven't the time."

Lionel sat down and waited for the kettle and made a start on his morning paper. Judy and Sandy appeared a few moments later in their pj's still looking half asleep.

"Morning you two."

"Morning Lionel." They said in union.

"Couldn't you sleep either."

"I don't think we had much of a choice. What is Mum doing cleaning at this time in the morning."

"Penny and Stephen."

"They're not coming until tomorrow." Sandy said.

"I know, I know but you know how Jean gets when Penny shows up."

"Yeah crazy." Judy replied.

"Something like that."

"She always stresses. It's not good for her."

"Look Judy, do you want to go and try telling her that because I've already tried. She won't listen."

"Oh god, she's hoovering now." Sandy stated.

They sat eating their breakfast when they heard an almighty thud and Jean screaming.

"What on earth." Lionel said. Jumping up from his seat.

He rushed through, followed by Judy and Sandy to find Jean lying at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jean, what happened."

"What does it look like. I got my foot caught in the lead of the hoover."

"Here, let me help you up. Can you stand on it."

"Oooww, no. Oh Lionel it really hurts."

"Mum put your arm around me too and we'll get you sitting down."

Jean did as she was told and they helped her through to the livingroom and gently sat her down on the sofa. Sandy grabbed a cushion and put it on the coffee table and Lionel gently lifted Jean's foot and placed it on the cushion.

"Judy, go and get some frozen peas from the freezer would you. It'll keep the swelling down."

Judy did as she was told and rushed to the kitchen. Lionel was trying to examine Jean's ankle but he could see he was just causing her more pain and he hated to see her look like that.

"Sandy, do me a favour and call the Doctor would you. The numbers by the phone."

"Ofcourse."

"Lionel I don't need a Doctor I'm alright."

"You are not alright. You can't even stand on it."

"Here's the peas Lionel." Judy said, passing them to him.

He took the packet and placed it on Jean's ankle, causing her to tense up with pain again.

"Sorry love."

"No it's alright."

"The Doctors on his way." Sandy said, re-appearing.

"Oh thanks Sandy."

"Look I'm supposed to be going out with Harry but if you need me to stay."

"No, don't be silly. You go and get ready, I'll be alright. Judy isn't Alister picking you up soon."

"Mum it's fine, I'll cancel."

"No you won't, go and have fun."

"But you want this place tidy for Aunt Penny coming tomorrow."

"Oh it alright, Lionel can manage."

"What." He asked, looking surprised.

"What is it, you don't want to help." Jean asked, looking at him sternly.

"No, it's fine. Had nothing planned."

"Good, you two go and get ready. I'll be alright."

To Be Continued…

Okay so what did you all think. I'm cutting it up into Chapters because I still have way too much to add on, but I thought this was a pretty good start. Again Liz1967 thank you for your help and Prosper-the-XVIII, I told you I'd get round to it. How do you add As Time Goes By as a category because it's not in TV Shows. At present it will be under Misc Tv Shows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Liz1967 for your review. I'm actually getting into writing this now. I should have just asked for your help sooner. Anyway enjoy the next Chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

The Doctor arrived just as Judy and Sandy were leaving. Judy took him through to the livingroom where Jean and Lionel were waiting.

"Lionel, Mum. Dr Stone's here."

"Oh thank you for coming Doctor." Lionel said.

Dr Stone came through and took a seat on the coffee table and started to examine Jean's ankle. He gave a small squeeze to where bruising was beginning to appear which caused her to grimace in pain. She looked at Lionel and he gave her hand a small squeeze for support.

"Well Doctor, how bad is it."

"Well Mrs Hardcastle, you have a bad sprain."

"So it's not broken."

"No, you're lucky. You'll need to stay off the foot for a few days but you'll recover."

"Oh thank god."

"I'll just bandage it up for you and then I'll be on my way."

"I'll go and make some tea, will I." Lionel said.

"Please love." Jean smiled.

"Not for me Mr Hardcastle but thank you."

Lionel went and made some tea for Jean while the Doctor bandaged up her ankle. When he walked back through the Doctor was just packing up his case.

"Right well, I'll be off then. Now remember what I said. Try and stay off the foot for a few days, you need to rest."

"I'll try."

"She will Doctor, don't worry. I'll make sure she does."

"Good. I'll be off then."

"I'll see you to the door."

Jean started to pour the tea while Lionel escorted the Doctor out. He came back in and sat down beside her and noticed worry on her face.

"Well you heard what he said." Lionel spoke up.

"Yes."

"You've to stay off that foot and rest."

"Lionel."

"You do as he tells you."

"Penny and Stephen are coming tomorrow."

"Well we'll call them and put them off."

"Are you mad."

"When we explain what happened I'm sure she'll understand."

"This is Penny we're talking about Lionel. My spraining my ankle will not put her off coming tomorrow."

"So what do you want me to do then."

"Clean."

"Beg your pardon."

"Well I can't do it, can I and the girls are out."

"Have you gone mad."

"Well a little housework won't kill you, will it."

"Well it nearly did to you."

"Lionel please."

He looked into her eyes and could see how nervous Penny made her and he couldn't say no to her.

"Oh all right then."

"So where do I start."

"Well I've done the polishing and hoovering in here. I started on the stairs until I fell. You just need to do the last few steps."

"Very well. I'll get started now."

Jean watched as her Husband went into the hall. It was a few moments passing and still there was no noise.

"Lionel, what are you doing." She yelled.

"I'm looking for the on switch."

"It's just underneath the handle."

She heard him tutt a few times before he eventually found the button and the hoover began. Everything seemed to be going fine with the task until she heard him swear.

"Lionel what is it."

"Nothing." He grumbled.

"It's not nothing. You're grumbling, what's wrong."

"How do you turn it off."

"What."

"The hoover."

"What do you mean, you turn it off the same way you turned it on."

"Oh, right. That makes sense I suppose."

She laughed to herself as he walked through after putting the hoover back in the cupboard.

"There, all done." He said, as he took a seat beside her.

"Have you really never used a hoover before." Jean asked, lookinng at him bewildered.

"Not really, no. Never needed too."

"Well what did you do when you lived alone."

"I had a woman come in."

"Oh I see and that's why you suggested to me not so long ago to get a woman in."

"I was only trying to be helpful."

"Ofcourse you were." She smirked.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Prosper-the-VXIII, there's actually a proper place for As Time Goes By in Tv Shows now, so you can add you one in and too everyone else, thank you for all the lovely reviews and feedback.**

**Chapter 3**

Lionel started to pour himself a cup of tea when he felt Jean's eyes on him.

"What is it." He asked.

"What are doing."

"Well what does it look like, I'm having a cup of tea."

"Lionel, you don't have time."

"Okay, just listen to me for a moment."

"Yes."

"You need to stop this."

"Stop what?"

"The fussing and the worrying about what Penny will think. It doesn't matter, if she's not happy with the way the house is then she simply doesn't have to come, end off."

"Are you done."

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll do it myself then. Seeing as you're making such a fuss."

She did her best to stand on her bandaged foot but as she did so, she let out a loud groan as pain went shooting through her. Lionel was quick on his feet and his arm went around her waist to steady her. She leaned on him as he helped her to sit back down.

"Well that was a silly thing to do, wasn't it." He said, slightly angry.

"Well if you won't do the cleaning then someone has too."

"Alright, alright, I'll do it. Just promise me you will sit still."

"Thanks love." She smiled.

Lionel gathered the cups and took them through to the kitchen and made a start on loading his dishwasher. He wiped down all the worktops and the kitchen table. He began to fill a bucket of water but turned the tap on too quickly and water came gushing out over him. As Jean sat reading a magazine, all she heard was Lionel moaning.

"Lionel are you alright." She yelled to him.

She got worried when no reply came but her worry soon turned into laughter when he appeared infront of her, his shirt completely wet. Jean burst into fits of laughter and couldn't stop until she saw the look of anger on Lionel's face.

"I'm glad you find it so funny."

"Oh Lionel, I'm sorry. It's only water, It'll dry."

"Yes I suppose you're right." He said, a smile suddenly appearing as he leaned down and kissed his wife.

As Jean felt herself drifting off to sleep, she was brought back by someone coming through the front door. Judy appeared a few moments later.

"Judy, what are you doing back so soon."

"Well I felt guilty."

"Guilty, what on earth for."

"Well there's me going out having a good time while you're stuck here resting and poor Lionel doing the housework."

"Yes, he's not the best at it."

"I can imagine. Mum, why do you always have to get so worked up everytime Aunt Penny comes."

"I don't know love, you know what Penny's like. Ever since David died, she's convinced I can't cope. Even when Lionel came along, it was still poor Jean. I suppose she'll never change, it's just who she is."

"Do you want me to give Lionel a hand."

"Oh would you love. It would be a great help."

"I'll just go and change."

Judy gave her Mum and kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs to change into something more comfortable. Just as Judy had left, Jean heard the front door again and Sandy appeared.

"Sandy, back so soon."

"Well, I felt bad."

"Oh god, not you too."

"Sorry."

"Judy's just back aswell."

"I see, great minds huh."

"Something like that. Look Sandy, you don't have too. I'm sure Harry misses you."

"Actually I don't think Harry's even notice that I've left. We were in the pub and a rugby match came on the Tv. He barely said to words to me the whole time."

"What is it with men and sport."

"I've no idea, anyway I thought I could be doing something more constructive so I'm here to help."

"Well the bathroom needs cleaned upstairs and the windows need washed. Go up and talk to Judy and decide who wants to do what."

"Okay. Do you need anything before I go."

"No I'm alright Sandy. I think I'll just close my eyes for a bit."

Sandy disappeared upstairs and Lionel came back through and sat down beside Jean.

"Did I just hear Sandy's voice." He asked.

"Judy's aswell. They both decided to come back and help out. They couldn't bare to see you manage on your own."

"Oh haha."

"They're doing the upstairs so once you're finished in the kitchen you can relax with me."

"Well the floors finished, worktops are done and when the floors dry and make a Shepherd's Pie for tomorrow."

"You are love. I'm sorry for spoiling your Saturday."

"You didn't. I know I moan a lot but I don't mind doing it for you."

"I love you Lionel."

"Well just aswell because I love you too."

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay Prosper, seeing as you asked so nicely I'll update, just for you. I meant to say a massive thank you for reading The Last To Know. Look on YouTube and just type in Scott and Bailey episodes. Watch one, you'll love them and then you'll know who you're reading about. Pay special attention to Gill Murray, I love her xx**

**Chapter 4**

Lionel was in the Kitchen making coffee when Judy and Sandy came through with a load of washing from upstairs. He turned around and smiled as they walked over to the washing machine.

"How are you two getting on upstairs."

"We're all done. Windows are washed and the Bathroom is spotless." Judy replied.

"We've even cleaned our rooms." Sandy added.

"Now that is an accomplishment, your Mother with be happy with you both."

"She's fretting about Aunt Penny."

"Judy, nothing any of us can say with ever stop Jean from worrying about Penny. It will always be like this and we just have to get on with things."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. How about I make a start on dinner."

"Well I won't fight you on that." Lionel said.

"I'll help."

"Thanks Sandy, both of you. I'll take this through to Jean."

When Lionel walked through to the sitting-room he looked over to the couch and saw that Jean was fast asleep. He put the tray down and was about to walk back out.

"You don't have to leave Lionel."

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Just napping. Is that you all done."

"Everything is spotless. The girls have finished upstairs including their rooms and the kitchen and hall are tidy as well. Judy and Sandy are now in the process of making dinner so all you and I have to do is sit here and relax."

"I've been doing that all day."

"How do you feel."

"Like a fool, I should have been more careful."

"Yes you should have."

"Yes alright. I'll be so glad when tomorrow's over."

"You need to start being tough with that woman."

"If we hadn't lost each other 38 years ago, I wouldn't have had to deal with her at all."

"I wish we hadn't either."

"Do you ever think about how things might have been, if we hadn't lost touch."

"Of course I do."

"Well go on then. Tell me what our life would have been like."

"Alright lets see. We would have gotten married when I came back from Korea."

"Right away."

"Definitely and we would have had 3 Children."

"3 Children."

"Too much."

"No, Boys or Girls."

"A Girl first, then a Boy and then another Girl. We would have watched them grow up into amazing adults, send them off college and look forward to all those Grandchildren."

"Oh Lionel, that sounds lovely. I'm so sorry we met up again so late in life. I would have wanted nothing more than to give you a child." She said, snuggling up to him.

"Well I already think of Judy as a Daughter."

"She is your Step-Daughter."

"True and we already think of Sandy as Family. Things a good."

"I love you Lionel."

"I love you too." He said, kissing her.

They were all sitting around the Kitchen table having dinner and enjoying the peace and quiet that they wouldn't get the next day.

"Thank you for cooking tonight Girls, I appreciate it."

"Oh Mum it's fine, your always cooking. Have you calmed down a bit now."

"I'm sorry about this morning. I did go a little crazy."

"A little."

"Yes, thank you Sandy."

"Sorry Boss."

"Look, when Penny and Stephen come tomorrow you will put your armour on and you won't let her break you. We won't let her break you, deal."

"Alright Lionel, deal." Jean smiled.

To Be Continued…

**Katie Duggan's Niece. Thank you for your feedback. I found an online spellcheck so hopefully it's worked**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jean woke up the following morning with a massive sigh. Lionel opened his eyes and turned to her. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Remember what I said last night, you stay strong and you don't let her get to you today." Lionel said, kissing the top of her head.

"I promise that I'll try my best. I really do appreciate all you did for me yesterday, you and the girls."

"Well we love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

She moved from Lionel's embrace and attempted to put her foot down flat. Lionel watched as she did so and heard her gasp.

"Still bad." He asked.

"It's not as painful as yesterday but it still feels a little tender."

"Right then."

Lionel got up out of bed and walked around to help her stand.

"Lionel I can manage."

"Well let's just see shall we. We'll try to let you walk to the bathroom, I'll stay beside you and make sure you don't fall."

"Are you showering with me aswell." She asked, sarcastically.

"Only if you want me too."

"Oh Lionel, you are a rascal." She laughed.

She limped along beside him and managed the full trip without falling over.

"Call me when you're done okay."

"Yes Sir."

"Cheeky." He said, walking away.

When Jean was showered and changed, Lionel helped her down the stairs. She limped through to the kitchen to see Judy and Sandy sitting at the breakfast table.

"Morning Mum, morning Lionel."

"Morning love, sleep well."

"Alright, here have my seat. Do you want some coffee."

"Oh thanks Judy love."

"Lionel."

"Yes please." He smiled.

"I'll make you both some toast." Sandy added.

They all sat and ate their breakfast and then Judy and Sandy finished tidying up the kitchen. Jean and Lionel were getting comfy on the sofa when the door bell rand.

"Oh my god, that can't be them already." Jean asked, panicked.

"Mum relax. I invited Alister today."

"Oh, oh well that's a good idea. At least he'll lighten the mood." She smiled.

Judy went and answered the door and Lionel poured them all some drinks.

"Hey hey lovely lady."

"Hi Alister, thank you for coming today. You sacrifice a lot for this family at times."

"Glad to be of service. Hey Li."

"What have I told you before about calling me Li."

"Come on, you're my main man. I could always call you future Pop-In-Law."

"Lets just stick to Li then, drink."

"Please."

"Gin slim Li."

Lionel went back to making the drinks as Alister took a seat beside Jean.

"So lovely lady, when do Steve and Pen arrive."

"Not too long now." Jean said, nervously.

"Hey hey, lovely lady. You'll be fine."

"Alister, you fancy helping Sandy and I with the lunch." Judy asked, appearing at the door.

"Helping two gorgeous women in the kitchen, try and stop me." He winked.

Lionel took a seat beside Jean as Alister rushed through after Judy.

"He's a good chap." Jean smiled.

"He has his moments. Your drink okay."

"Yes, it's fine. Thank you Lionel."

"What for."

"Everything, just being you."

"Oh, well you're welcome."

"All I want is for Penny to stop referring to me as poor Jean, that's all I want."

"Well you know what, just tell her that. Come straight to the point and just tell her. It's the only way she'll listen."

"You're right of course."

"Courage Jean, stand up to her. We're all behind you."

"I know you are." She said, leaning up to kiss him.

They lay in each others arms as Judy and the others prepared lunch. Jean felt as though she could stay like this forever. She could feel her eyes shutting when all she heard was the dreaded door bell.

"Oh god they're here." She said, panicked.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jean sat up quickly as Lionel stood up. He looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes.

"Jean, it'll be fine. You stay where you are. I'll get the door."

Lionel went out into the hall and opened the door to see Penny and Stephen smiling at him.

"Penny, Stephen." He half smiled.

"Well are you going to invite us in or leave us out here looking like sales people."

"Sorry Penny, do come in. Hello Stephen."

"Hello old chap, how are you."

"Oh I'm doing fine, go on through."

Lionel helped Penny to remove her coat and she stepped back.

"Now Lionel, how's poor Jean doing."

"She's doing very well Penny, go on through."

Lionel's eyes went to the ceiling as he followed Penny and Stephen through. Jean looked up from her position on the sofa and went to stand. Stephen noticed her wince in pain and went to help her stand.

"Oh thank you Stephen."

"Quite alright. Have you been in the wars." He asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"I twisted my ankle yesterday."

"You should have called. We could have come another day."

"Oh well I…"

"Stephen, don't be foolish, Jean wouldn't think of putting us off. Now Jean let me look at you." Penny spoke up.

Stephen sat down on the chair opposite and Penny came over and gave Jean a kiss on the cheek also before looking her over with her detective eyes.

"Oh Jean, you do look rather drawn."

"Penny I'm fine, really."

"Poor Jean. Shall we sit down."

Jean sat back down with Lionel's help and felt him rubbing circles on the small of her back, calming her down as he could see she was getting anxious already.

"Now Jean, how on earth did you manage this." Penny asked, pointing to Jean's ankle.

"I fell over."

"Fell over, well that was a bit foolish to do Jean."

"If you must know I fell whilst trying to get the place ready for you coming."

"Oh, I see. Well still of you Jean."

"Penny I…"

"Hello Aunt Penny." Judy said, walking in with Sandy and Alister.

"Hello you two, don't you both look pretty."

"Thank you Uncle Stephen."

"Don't they look pretty Pen."

"STEPHEN." Penny warned.

"It's very nice of you to say Stephen." Sandy said.

"Well can I get anyone a drink. Steve, Pen drink." Alister asked, trying to cut the tension.

"Gin and tonic please." Penny said.

"Scotch for me, please." Stephen added.

"Drinks are on the way. Li, lovely lady, same again."

"Oh please Alister." Jean smiled.

"Should you be drinking." Penny asked.

"What, why shouldn't I."

"Well you've hurt your ankle."

"Penny I'm on any medication or anything. It's just a sprain for god sake."

"Well excuse me for showing concern."

"Gin and Tonic Penny." Alister said, passing her drink.

He poured Stephen's and handed it to him and went on to make everyone elses. Judy glanced at her Mother and could see she was getting upset. How could one woman make a strong woman crumble in minutes.

"So Stephen, how's life as a Dentist." Lionel asked.

"Well in all honesty, I'd be quite happy to never have to look at anyones teeth ever again. They lose their appeal after a while."

"Stephen, I thought we weren't discussing this now."

"Discussing what Penny." Jean asked.

"I'm thinking of retiring."

"You're retiring, Stephen's retiring." Jean said.

"I did hear him." Lionel smiled.

"Man's a fool."

"Penny, wouldn't you like to spend more time with him doing things."

"Doing things." She asked, looking oddly at Jean.

"Yes, well I mean things like trips away together, romantic evenings. Sharing one another's interests.

"Stephen's only interests are teeth and golf, and I have no interest in either. What do you and Lionel do."

"Sorry."

"Well you're retired…"

"Semi."

"Whatever."

"Well we go for walks, we talk. We have evenings out, we just like to spend time with one another."

"Well, we'll see. You and David never did those things."

"Yes I know that."

"Why."

"We were busy working and we had Judy to look after."

"Didn't you make time."

"When you have a small child it's hard to find time."

"Do you regret not spending more time with him."

"Ofcourse I do, look Penny, we're not talking about David and I, we're talking about you and Stephen."

"I'm sure we could think of something Pen."

Well it's not for definite yet anyway. So Judy how are you and Alister here, getting on."

"We've fine Aunt Penny."

"We're taking in a film later, if you'd care to join us." Alister beamed.

"No I don't like going to the cinema in the afternoons." Stephen said.

"How are you and that young traffic warden Sandy."

"He's a Police Officer and his name is Harry and we're fine thank you. I'm meeting him for coffee later on before he goes on night duty."

"I see and poor Jean, aside from spraining your ankle what have you been up to."

"Well as a matter of fact I have a part-time job."

"Doing what?"

"I work in the Help The Aged shop in the high street."

"That must be ghastly."

"Actually it can be very rewarding."

"Working with the public, I could never do it."

"I don't know what you're so worried about Pen, you've never done a days work in your life."

The entire room went quiet and Jean sat with her lips pressed tight trying very hard not to laugh. Stephen was a good man but he did have a habit of putting his foot in it, rather a lot of the time. Judy and Sandy had gone back through to see how lunch was going as the others chatted.

"She's never gives up does she." Sandy said.

"She always has to get at Mum and she always brings up Dad, which I know upsets Mum, although she'd never say. I do love Aunt Penny but she's so annoying."

"At least they're only staying for lunch."

"Thank god." Sandy laughed.

"Right everyone, lunch is served. Now we can talk about anything you like but I do not want to hear the words "poor Jean" from you lips Aunt Penny, got it."

"I don't know what you mean."

Penny, Stephen and Alister went through and Lionel helped Jean to stand up.

"It'll be over soon, then we can have the evening to ourselves." Lionel said, kissing her.

"I know. I just when she refers to David in front of you."

"It's alright."

"You're a good chap Lionel. I don't know what I'd do without you."

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jean was in the kitchen after lunch, washing the dishes. Lionel walked in and came up behind her, his arms going around her waist.

"You shouldn't be on your feet."

"I'm alright Lionel, stop fussing. What's going on through there."

"Judy and Alister just left and Sandy's gone to meet Harry. Penny's in there still arguing with Stephen about his retirement."

"You would think she'd want to spend more time with him."

"They're not like us are they."

"Could you imagine if we were like them." Jean laughed.

The pair stood laughing and not realising that Penny had suddenly appeared.

"Am I interrupting."

"Penny, I didn't see you there." Jean said.

"Lionel, would you mind if I had a quiet word with Jean please."

"Certainly."

Lionel gave Jean a re-assuring hug before leaving her alone with Penny. Jean put down the dish cloth and took a seat at the table and Penny sat down across from her to join her.

"Is something wrong Penny."

"I wanted to apologise to you."

"You want to what?" Jean asked, shocked.

"I was out of line, bringing up David in front of Lionel."

"You were. Penny, Lionel doesn't mind hearing about David but when you always refer to how happy we were all the time. It's not fair to Lionel."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for referring to you as poor Jean all the time. Judy pointed out that it made you uncomfortable."

"Annoyed would be more appropriate."

"Well I'm sorry. I know I can be a little over the top at times, as Stephen never tires of pointing out."

"Why don't you want him to retire Penny."

"I like the time to myself. Don't misunderstand, I love Stephen but over the years while he's at work, I got used to the peace and quiet at home, pottering around doing my own thing, meeting the ladies for luncheon. If he's at home, he'll expect me with him all the time, it's exhausting."

"You must tell him Penny."

"How do you and Lionel manage."

"Well he has the book and I have my part-time job and I love him. We haven't been married as long as you and Stephen. Talk to him Penny."

"I will, well I suppose Stephen and I should be making a move. Give you and Lionel some time alone."

"You don't have to Penny."

"No, we should."

Penny got up from the table and yelled to Stephen to tell him that they were leaving. Jean limped through to the hall as Stephen helped Penny on with her coat. Lionel came up to Jean and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Well you two, that was a lovely lunch. One of the best I've had in a long time."

"Is that an insult on my cooking Stephen."

"Not at all Pen, I was only saying that…"

"Oh, do come along Stephen. Now Jean, you and Lionel must come to us in the next few weeks."

"We'd love too Penny, just ring and we'll make the arrangements."

"Goodbye Jean, Lionel."

"Goodbye Penny. Drive safely Stephen."

Jean and Lionel stood on the door step as they watched Penny and Stephen drive away. Lionel helped Jean back into the house and they sat down, glad of the peace and quiet. She snuggled up beside him as his arm went around her shoulder.

"Well, that's it. It's all over."

"Until the next time." She smiled.

"What were you two talking about in the kitchen."

"Actually she did most of the talking. She apologised."

"You're kidding."

"No, she said how sorry she was for constantly bringing up David in front of you and she would try very hard to stop referring to me as poor Jean all the time."

"Who cornered her?."

"It was Judy, she said she was sick of Penny always putting me down."

"Well good, it's about time someone got that bloody woman told."

"She means well."

"I know she does, anyway. It's done now and at last we have the house to ourselves for a bit."

"Sounds lovely."

"What would you like to do?."

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. Just hold me, that's all I want."

"Gladly."

"We're okay, aren't we Lionel?."

"More than okay." He said, as he kissed her gently.

Fin xxx

**Well lovely readers, that's it. I hope you all enjoyed it and hopefully I won't be too long writing another one. Prosper, you should too.**


End file.
